


Katherine.

by OriginalWorkLibrary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalWorkLibrary/pseuds/OriginalWorkLibrary
Summary: Katherine makes a pact with her friends that the summer they spend as 15-year-olds would be their best yet.Little did Katherine know that she would be getting a new neighbour who has a dark secret lurking within the walls of his home.





	Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is without a beta.

* * *

Katherine.

It was meant to be the first perfect day of many but it wasn't. How could it be? It was uncomfortably humid, pouring down with rain and I had started my period a week early. The first day of summer and I was stuck cleaning stains off of my mattress while trying to keep my brothers from bursting into my bedroom. Yeah, summer was really going to be great!

I was dumping my dirty sheets and clothes into the washing machine when my phone buzzed with an alert from Dina, she was out of Town for the first week of break with her Dad but she'd be back in no time. We would be doing all of the things we had planned to do in no time. It was a photo of her on the beach, looking drop-dead, while some guy, who looked way older than her, was sucking love-bites on her belly. I felt a pang of jealousy as I sent her a string of emojis.

Why couldn't I just be laying on a beach with some guy ogling me? It was always Dina, or Abi. Abi was our girl who completed our set. She was gorgeous, just like Dina, and funny and had all the guys on the football team at school drooling over her. It was completely unfair.

"Katie, you nearly done? Only I need to wash the twins' football gear for tomorrow." Mum called, knocking on the laundry room's door loudly as I slipped my phone away and pressed start on the machine.

It was just one day of being trapped inside. It couldn't rain all summer.

I let Mum get on with her own washing and disappeared back upstairs to my bedroom, making sure to lock my door once I was sure no-one had snuck in while I had been downstairs. I had convinced my parents I needed a lock on my door at the start of last term after one-too-many incidents where Josh or Ellis had been hiding in my closet or I had found them reading my diary. They begrudgingly gave me the privacy I had been begging for and I had savoured it ever since.

I got another text alter from Dina as I flopped down on my bed, the guy was doing a lot more than just kissing now, I rolled my eyes and sent back a key smash, I knew she didn't care about my reply only that I got it and knew what she was doing. Who she was doing.

I didn't begrudge her, if it was me God knows I would shove every little detail down hers and Abi's throats until they couldn't stand it any longer. How nice that would be. To be the one with the plaything to show off.

One day.

"KitKat?" I groaned as my Dad tried the handle on my door, knocking as he continued to jiggle the doorknob.

"I just need some advice." Dad said as he continued the door as if it would magically open for him, I slid off of my bed and went to unlock it, allowing him entrance as I stalked back to my bed.

"Sorry, KitKat, only I need some helping posting this video." Dad said awkwardly as he handed me his phone and a half posted video of him cutting open some poor cat's belly. He was a vet and had been introduced to Instagram by my oh-so-helpful older brother who, like myself, knew just how helpless Dad was with technology. I was constantly being called upon to help him with his promotions of his practice.

After a few minutes of getting the video up and then a while spent trying to reexplain to Dad how he can post videos himself, it was time for lunch. The rain had veered off to a less heavy pour and so I decided to make a quick flask of tea, a few sandwiches and make a dash for my hiding place in the garden, away from all the noise inside the house.

My hiding place was just a branch on the old tree at the end of my garden. It was sheltered enough that I wouldn't get soaked while it rained and hidden enough that my family wouldn't find me without a good search. It was better than any locked door.

I climbed with as much ease as I could considering there was no ladder on the trunk and it had been raining solidly for the whole day so far. I ate listening to the rain pouring around me and watched the shadows of my family moving around the house, it was peaceful to watch them function without bugging me.

I didn't notice until he cleared his throat that I wasn't alone.


End file.
